1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image encoding method, and more particularly, a method of encoding according to the degree of macroblock distortion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital video can be looked as a series of static digital image. Under a continuous playing situation, because the sense of the sight temporary stop, can regard as a continuous video. The digital image comprises a plurality of macroblocks. Without compression, the digital video usually needs a lot of storing space and bandwidth.
When compressing a digital video, must distribute a bit budget. The Prior art for every macroblock in the digital image, use a fixed rate to distribute the bit budget. However, under the actual situation, a more complex macroblock needs more bit budget distributing. Less complex macroblock only needs less bit budget distributing. So, using a fixed distributing method can not effectively distribute the bit budget.
Another prior art based on the complex of the macroblock, proceed the bit budget distributing. However, the complex of the macroblock can not respond to the digital image quality. Thus, the method based on the complex of the macroblock distributing, cannot distribute bit budget efficiently yet.